The present invention relates to an aerosol composition, and more particularly to an aerosol type foam composition which upon release of pressure therefrom forms a foam which exhibits a crackling sound when subjected to blow out in the form of a mist or a foam.
Conventional aerosol products include a class of products such as hair sprays with which an effective ingredient is blown out in the form of a mist and those such as shaving creams with which an effective ingredient is ejected as a foam. Recently, as described in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 32053/1970, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 54784/1987, and the like, there have been developed aerosol compositions for the production of a foam which exhibits a crackling sound when the foam delivered from an aerosol container is subjected to shear on the user's palms upon applying to the skin.
However, the aerosol composition for the production of a foam disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 32053/1970 is of the type that a water-insoluble oil fraction contained in cosmetically active ingredients and water have to be shaken to give an emulsion. When the product is not used for a long period of time, there occurs a separation of the aqueous and oil phases, so that intense and/or prolonged shaking is required to obtain a uniform dispersion in every use. Moreover, a large quantity of water must be used and, consequently, when the foam is applied to the skin by hand, drying of the foam is delayed.
The composition disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 54784/1987 has advantages that water-insoluble oily ingredients are easily and uniformly dispersed into aqueous ingredients and the foam formed from the composition is dried in a short time. However, the composition has some disadvantages such that the cost is expensive and environmental deterioration might be induced as well as the composition disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 32053/1970 has because chlorofluorocarbon is employed as a main component of the propellant.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel aerosol composition of which water-insoluble oily ingredients are easily and uniformly dispersed into aqueous ingredients.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an aerosol composition comprising ingredients which would not deteriorate the environment and which is excellent in fast-drying property.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an aerosol composition which upon release of pressure therefrom forms a foam which exhibits a cracking sound when subjected to blow out in the form of a mist or a foam.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.